


Connections [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they cut John down from the railing of the operations gallery, he was so numb he barely felt the impact from the ten foot fall. He lay there like a bag of laundry, his body a mass of needle-like pinpricks from returning circulation. John thought about trying something, but his wrists were still tightly bound with cords. And the Kerans still had guns on Grodin, Laroque, and Chuck, and the Athosian boy Ilar. Just wait for it, he told himself. He just wished he knew what Vanrin had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Part 7 of Hunting Parties

Length: 29:23

File size: 13.4 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Connections%20pt%207%20of%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
